Sanchertorte
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: sebait pesan yang tersimpan, terungkap lewat sepotong kue cantik dari Sehun-HunHan GS fanfiction/ DLDR!
_**They're belong to God and they self. I just own the story.**_

 _ **Warn! This is GS fanfiction.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read Please ;)**_

 **A Sehun-Luhan** _ **fanfiction**_

" **Sanchertorte"**

 **©ChocoPattern.2016.**

Yorkshire, Inggris.

.

.

.

Manik kembar itu menatap lepas pada lalu lalang jalanan Yorkshire lewat kaca bening toko _patisserie_ di pusat kota. Jemarinya yang berhias _nail art_ indah meraih _ganache_ di atas piring perak dihadapannya, menggigit kue itu perlahan lalu menggumam nikmat ketika rasa menakjubkan tercecap di lidahnya.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu lagi disini" dia mendongak; mendapati seorang pria berseragam putih disana tersenyum padanya. Menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk disamping gadis bersurai emas digelung. Aroma kokoa manis menyeruak dari tubuh tegapnya membuat si gadis mau tak mau ikut melukis sebuah senyum.

" _Miss_ Michin menahanku di galeri lukisnya tiap siang selama seminggu penuh untuk membantu proyek seninya" jawabannya diselingi nada rengekan menuai tawa renyah dari pria berapron itu.

Pria itu, Oh Sehun, seorang ahli _pastry_ yang membuka tokonya di tengah-tengah kota Yorkshire, kota kelahirannya, ia kembali ke negeri ratu Elizabeth itu setelah menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Korea, negara asal ayahnya.

Toko yang diberi nama _Gazelle_ itu tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Terutama para gadis-gadis muda yang hanya memesan secangkir _rendezvous_ sebagai alibi menutupi alasan sebenarnya datang ke sana; memperhatikan wajah tampan sang _patissier_ dibalik pantry yang sedang membuat berbagai adonan.

"Tidak memesan _sachertorte_ seperti biasanya?" Sehun bertanya setelah melirik meja milik gadis bernama Luhan di hadapannnya. Gadis cantik itu tampak menawan dalam balutan _long coat_ Versace berwarna bulu kera dan rambut panjangnya digelung rapi ke atas membentuk jalinan-jalinan berhias sebuah jepitan biru.

Gadis tersebut terbahak hingga ujung bibirnya mengerut manis "aku baru ingin memesannya sebelum kau bertanya" tawanya mengalun di sudut-sudut toko berharum manis tersebut yang kebetulan sedang sepi saat jam pagi.

Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum beranjak, kembali ke balik _pantry_ kesayangannya. Guna membuatkan gadis cantik itu sebuah _sanchertorte_ ; kue asal Prancis yang disukainya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mendapat sebuah lemparan senyum manis dari gadis yang dikaguminya di luar sana.

Dan entah kenapa, seolah mengikuti bisikan dewa batinnya dan hatinya, tangannya bergerak tanpa kendali, membuat sesuatu diluar kepala sang _patissier_ jenius itu, sesuatu yang mungkin menjungkir balikkan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Luhan mengerut kala dua titik bak rusa berkelipnya menangkap seorang pelayan perempuan yang mengantarkan kue pesanannya, bukannya Sehun seperti biasanya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan diantara keduanya.

 _Sedikit aneh._

Tapi, ia tampik dengan pikiran bahwa pria itu terlalu sibuk di dalam dapurnya sehingga menyuruh salah satu pelayannya yang mengantar pesanan milik Luhan.

Kue itu cantik dan menawan, seperti biasa. Hanya kali ini diberi sebuah potongan _dark chocolate_ sedang berbentuk persegi di sudutnya, seingatnya ia tak memesan tambahan coklat penghias tadi. Dan sejujurnya ia lebih suka memakan coklat di bagian akhir nanti, setelah semua potongan _sancertorte_ itu habis.

Lalu, dengan perlahan ia memindahkan potongan coklat tersebut ke pinggiran piring sebagai penutup. Berhati-hati penuh sebab tak ingin bunga cantik di dekatnya terlepas dan hancur. Dan sukses, _dark chocolate_ itu terbalik dan jatuh ke piring.

Mata Luhan membeliak kala mendapati rentetan huruf di balik coklat manis yang telah jatuh indah ke piringnya. Tulisan yang dibuat dari selai _apricot_ yang indah dan tampak mengilap diterpa sinar mentari, semengilap dan semenakjubkan makna tulisan tangan di situ.

' _je t 'aime'_

Luhan mengerti arti kalimat itu. sebuah kalimat dari bahasa yang sudah ia kenali sejak mulai belajar berjalan dan bahasa sehari-hari di keluarga neneknya. Sebuah kalimat yang berasal dari sang _patissier_ , hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya bahkan tak pernah datang dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Wajahnya memanas seketika, hingga setetes intan beningnya jatuh meluncur melewati pipi seputih _ricotta_ Luhan. _Dia menangis_. Tangis bahagia tentunya.

Bibir tipis merah mudanya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum yang luar biasa cantik, seiring mukanya yang makin memanas dan dadanya yang berdentam-dentam kuat dan menyenangkan. Perutnya serasa digelitiki dari dalam saat Luhan membaca kalimat manis itu berulang-ulang.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, bermaksud memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mendekat. Dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang berseragam mendekat kearahnya.

"permisi, saya ingin minta _bill_ -nya segera"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di balik _pantry_ , Sehun berusaha tenang. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba dadanya tetap tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Berkali-kali ia melempar kulit _macaron_ yang gagal ke dalam tong sampah. Fokusnya seakan tersedot oleh sesuatu hingga tak menysisakan apapun, _yah,_ tersedot pada gadis cantik di luar sana tepatnya.

Sehun hampir melempar sebuah adonan _puff pastry_ keudara saat seorang pekerjanya memanggilnya, dia terlalu gugup, _oke?_

"E _xcuse me sir,_ nona tadi memintaku memberikan ini padamu"

Wanita muda berseragam pelayan ala eropa itu menjulurkan sebuah sapu tangan. Sapu tangan putih dengan rendaan cantik di setiap sudutnya itu meguarkan harum parfum yang familiar di penciuman Sehun. parfum Luhan. Secepat cahaya Sehun menyambutnya, membuka perlahan lipatannya yang rapi.

Detik itu, dadanya serasa seringan udara.

' _Moi aussi, je t 'aime'_

Dibawahnya tertulis sederet nomor telepon yang ditulis menggunakan tinta basah, disampingnya terdapat gambar sebuah hati mungil berwarna merah muda.

Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Sehun. Ingin sekali ia melompat ke langit-langit saking bahagianya, dan tersenyum sampai pipinya sakit. Dia berjalan cepat keluar dari _pantry_ , dan mata tajamnya sempat beradu dengan mata cantik di luar sana sebelum hilang memasuki sebuah badan taksi bercat kuning cerah.

Sehun dapat menangkap sebuah senyum manis dari gadis itu sebelumnya.

Dan mungkin dia akan menambah gaji para pegawainya sebagai perayaan, _tidak buruk._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **- _The_** _ **End-**_

* * *

 **Ini sebenarnya dan awalnya adalah fanfic SasuSaku yang saya rubah menjadi HunHan karena beberapa alasan dan** _ **request**_ **. Biar bisa di publish di screenplays katanya. This is yo! Sesuai pesananmu udah dipublish!**

 **Emang ini ancur pake banget.** _ **So,**_ **berikan saya kritik dan saran sebagai referensi dan perbaikan untuk fanfic mendatang, yang mau aja sih :) XD**

 **Last.**

 _mind to give me some_ _ **review**_ _?_


End file.
